User talk:Drullkus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hot Wheels battle force 5 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Drago99 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) DUDE!! Thanks for editing!!!! The aura of my awesomeness shall vaporize you!!! 03:07, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Not yet DA, I know you are worthy of adminship on the Bakugan Wiki but show me you can get good stuff in to this wiki then we will see. Infinty is everything 22:04, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Just edit a bit more. =) Infinty is everything 02:45, November 20, 2010 (UTC) YES!! Do that! No 1 priority. I would help but I am so flippin busy tommorrow. Do at least Season 2 and you will be admin. look at youtube users 4evemusic2 and neeo4112. Peace! Infinty is everything 05:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh whatever. The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has it's limits 02:55, January 13, 2011 (UTC) K, you run this place well with the other admins. Don't try to contact me. Big brother is watching. D99 out. The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has it's limits 04:24, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Check Wikipedia Your comcast I'm not so sure about it's accuracy, but check the Wikipedia for updates. AmuletCross 13:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Little help? Can you show me how you made those pics fit in the template? I tried to do it, but screwed up big time.AmuletCross 22:47, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Learned how to do it on my own. Thanks, though. Fixing pictures in Season 1 episodes. Think you can help out?Amulet Cross 21:10, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Yes, I...I think I know what's going to happen next.--Amulet Cross 01:05, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Please! One at a time. I'll be writing summaries tomorrow (Better ones if you know what I mean).AmuletCross 01:10, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Slider That slider's drawn in a few Facebook users, I see. I like it.AmuletCross 18:41, May 18, 2011 (UTC) They're just fine.AmuletCross 00:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Right, boss. Oh, by the way, do you have some time to help me fix my signature?AmuletCross 13:17, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey who here knows how to watch the last episode of season 2 Yeah I noticed. I would like admin rights to help this wiki. I won't let you ! Crats Where are the crats in this mud hole ? I won't let you ! Darkus, we need to have a little meeting of the minds in regards to this new user. AmuletCross 23:04, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Recent Messages Kid you, I do not. Check Facebook.--AmuletCross 04:44, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Can't u guys spruce the wikia or make me into a admin to do it like going in the admin page to create the top ten list, update the mainpage and more.....